1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to devices for gathering and utilizing solar energy.
2. Description of Prior Art
Of the prior art developed in a search, the most pertinent patents are Nos. 503,004; 1,240,890; 3,178,113; 3,915,147; 3,923,039; and 3,940,430. These prior patents show solar collectors of a nature only generally similar to that shown herein, lacking specific features of advantage referred to in the Abstract and hereinafter further described and claimed.